


Remember

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Помни меня





	

_Помни._ Одно-единственное слово, каким-то образом одновременно приносящее и боль, и радость. Человек исчезает, но сознание, несмотря ни на что, помнит его, поскольку он был действительно очень важен в твоей жизни. _Помни._ Стайлз, словно ожидая рокового поворота в своей судьбе, говорит это Лидии, и она согласно кивает: она запомнит его. Непременно найдет способ, чтобы вспомнить — она сможет это сделать. Она точно знает. Ибо он на самом деле важен для неё. Остальные, как бы это ни было печально, уже не помнят его: ни папа, ни Скотт, ни Малия, ни Лиам… Никто из тех людей, друзей, семьи, кто когда-либо знал его. _— Сынок, как тебя зовут? — Кто это? — А ты кто? — Ты в этой школе учишься?_ Эти слова стучат отбойным молотком в голове Стилински, и ему до невозможности страшно от этого. Неужели все и правда забудут его? Но они должны помнить! Этого не должно случиться. Подгоняемый отчаянием, Стайлз хочет бежать, но деваться некуда — они повсюду. Они пришли за ним. _Помни._ Оно невыносимо, оно причиняет такую безумную боль, что хочется действительно куда-то исчезнуть, но в то же время по какой-то странной причине оно дает и надежду. Стайлз изо всех надеется, что его будут помнить. Что они, как и всегда, смогут спасти его. Скотт, Малия, Лидия — Стайлз по-настоящему сильно надеется, что они вспомнят его и спасут, когда призрачные всадники захватывают его. Ему до дрожи страшно, потому что дальше ждет только сплошная неизвестность. Потому что он понятия не имеет, что с ним случится и куда его отвезут. Все эти люди, так же пропавшие до него; все семьи, что успели захватить всадники — никто так и не может ответить на вопрос, что произошло с каждым из этих несчастных. Вполне возможно, что они могут быть живы, но с той же вероятностью могут и… Нет, Стайлз не хочет думать об этом. Он не хочет умирать, потому что он нужен друзьям. По крайней мере, ему очень хочется в это верить. Он нужен Бейкон Хиллз. Он нужен Лидии. Он нужен Скотту. Он нужен Малии. Он нужен отцу. — _Помни меня, потому что я люблю тебя,_ — говорит Стайлз, и это последнее, что он успевает сделать, потому что дальше приходит кромешная темнота. И в следующий момент все, что он может чувствовать, — только боль, пронизывающая каждую клеточки его тела. Страх сковывает его, не позволяя даже свободно вздохнуть, но он ничего не может поделать, потому что обречен. Ему действительно остается лишь надеяться, что его вспомнят. *** Они помнят его — каким-то шестым чувством. Они понимают, что в их команде кого-то не хватает, кого-то очень важного и незаменимого. Того, кто был очень дорог им, кто постоянно был рядом и мог подставить плечо, если требовалась помощь. _Цепи._ Почему Малия приходит в подвал школы с цепями, но понимает, что не может сама застегнуть их? Где-то на грани сознания она помнит, что кто-то делал это для неё, пытаясь отговорить остальных от опасности. Но по какой-то причине она точно уверена, что это была не Лидия, это был не Скотт. Тогда кто? Ей кажется это донельзя странным, ведь она бы точно запомнила того, кто был с ней рядом в такой момент. Тот, кто изо всех сил пытался защищать её, кто успокаивал её, когда это требовалось. Но она не помнит. Сердцем она чувствует, что рядом с ней нет кого-то, кто обязательно должен был быть, но она не помнит. _Шкафчик._ Скотт проходит мимо него, и у него такое ощущение, что с этим шкафчиком связано что-то неизмеримо важное в его жизни. Вот только как ни пытается, он не может вспомнить что. У него такое ощущение, что он постоянно стоял рядом именно с этим шкафчиком и с кем-то болтал — ни о чем и одновременно важном. Однако кто был его собеседником, он не помнит. Он не знает, как можно выразить словами то чувство, будто у него отобрали что-то бесценное. И ему почему-то кажется, что это что-то было его лучшим другом. Но он не помнит. Он внимательно смотрит на шкафчик, усердно пытаясь сосредоточиться и уловить сокровенное воспоминание, но ничего не получается. Мысли в голове только лишний раз путаются, и это ни капли не помогает ему припомнить ничего такого, и это на самом деле очень странно. Ведь он бы всегда помнил кого-то важного в его жизни. _Но он не помнит. — Ты же меня знаешь, ты же меня знаешь!_ Настойчивый незнакомый голос в её голове не дает ни минуты покоя. Лидии кажется, что она в очередной раз сходит с ума, и хотя такое случается порой слишком часто, здесь явно скрывается нечто большее. За этим просящим голосом кроется нечто такое, что было до невозможности дорого ей, потому что такое ощущение… Будто бы когда-то давно она любила слушать этот голос. Лидия приходит в школу с уверенностью, что обязательно должна встретиться с кем-то до начала занятий, но, появляясь в школе, она рассматривает студентов и понимает, что не помнит, с кем должна была встретиться. В какой-то момент от этого ей становится страшно. Ведь до этого она почти никогда ничего не забывала, а сейчас у неё вдруг образовался огромный провал в памяти. У неё странное, но удивительно четкое ощущение, что она забыла кого-то очень-очень важного в своей жизни. Её сердце чувствует, что этот кто-то был таким человеком, которого, возможно, она по-настоящему любила. _Но она не помнит._ Скотт говорит, что возможно, у него был лучший друг. Малия вспоминает, что кто-то сковывал её в полнолуние и, кажется, искренне хотел, чтобы она оставалась человеком. А у неё самой в душе странное ощущение, что неожиданно пропал кто-то очень важный, кого она точно не хотела забывать. Вдруг Скотт предполагает, что, может, это все был один и тот же человек? В конце концов, это действительно может оказаться так, ведь вряд ли они могли в одно время забыть трех совершенно разных людей, потому что чувствуется, что-то, что они забыли — было очень дорого им. — И он был на этой фотографии, — словно начиная цепляться за былые воспоминания, проговаривает Маккол. — И он сидел вот здесь, — продолжает за него Лидия, тоже хватаясь за эту нить и указывая на место, пустующее между ней и Скоттом на фотографии. Кого же они могли забыть? Кто этот человек? Как они могут не помнить того, кто был настолько дорог каждому из них? Это дорогое из их жизней забрали — нет, вырвали — всадники, но друзья непременно должны вспомнить, чтобы потом появилась хоть какая-то надежда бороться с ними. — Помни меня… Неожиданно где-то совсем близко Лидия слышит эхо и оборачивается в попытке ухватиться за этот голос, но сзади никого нет. Именно тогда она понимает, что, несмотря ни на какие преграды, они должны сделать это: должны вспомнить этого человека. Потому что голос говорит: _— Помни…_


End file.
